


Clingy

by ThatsCrazyRandom



Series: 2013-2014 1D Bromance One Shots [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, M/M, Sharing a Bed, Twitter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:54:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25507009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatsCrazyRandom/pseuds/ThatsCrazyRandom
Summary: Originally posted on Quotev.com/NormalIsDeadly in 2013-2014.Harry Styles has been acting clingy with Liam lately.
Relationships: Liam Payne/Harry Styles
Series: 2013-2014 1D Bromance One Shots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1847869
Kudos: 9





	Clingy

Liam Pov:  
I'm trying to get to sleep when I hear the door open, just a crack.  
"Li?" I hear Harry's voice say quietly.  
I roll over and look at the door.  
"Haz?" I say sleepily.  
"LiLi I can't sleep" Harry says stepping fully into my room, "Can I sleep with you?"  
"Fine" I say holding up the cover's with one of my arms.  
"Thanks LiLi" Harry says and snuggles into me.  
I chuckle softly at how much a baby he's acting right now. But one of the reasons why I love him. Yea I, Liam Payne, am in love with my straight as a ruler bandmate Harry Styles.  
I wrap one arm around him. He falls asleep fairly quickly, with his head on my bicep.  
  
\------------------------------------------------------   
  
When I wake up again Harry is laying almost on top of me. He's not using the pillow anymore just my back. I chuckle at him softly before checking the time. It's only 4am so I decide to just go back to sleep.  
  
\-------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Harry" I sayfor the third time now, "Harry!"  
He finally wakes up with "huh?"  
"Harry, sorry to wake you up love but I kinda need to get up and you're laying on top of me" I say.  
"Oh. Sorry Liam" He says blushing.  
He rolls over and falls off the bed.  
"Ouch!" He says, groaning.  
"Oh My God! Harry are you ok?!" I ask looking down at him, trying (and failing) to contain my laughter.  
He sits up, rubbing his and says "Ow that hurt"  
I burst out laughing. He shoots me a playful glare before standing up and walking out of my room. I get up and shower quickly and get ready. When I'm ready I go out to the kitchen.  
"Hey Zayn" I say going to the fridge.  
"Li? What was that big bang before?" He asks.  
"Oh. Harry fell out of bed, he couldn't sleep last night so he came into my room" I explain.  
Then Harry comes in.  
  
Harry Pov:  
I walk into the kitchen and find Liam and Zayn chuckling at something.  
"Morning" I say, "Where are Louis and Niall?"  
"Oh they went shopping." Zayn says, "I was just about to go myself actually"  
He shoots me a knowing look as he walks out. Zayn is the only one who knows that I love Liam. Yea, I love one of my best mates and band mate.  
"So what'd you wanna do?" Liam asks.  
"I dunno, watch a film or something?" I suggest.  
"Sounds Good" Liam says "What movie?"  
"You choose"  
"Okay Toy Story" He says automatically.  
I laugh and go put Toy Story on. We sit on opposite sides of the room. :(  
Halfway through I get up and stand in front of Liam.  
"I'm tired" I whine and pout.  
Liam tries to protest but I flop down beside him.  
"Ya doodle head" he says shaking his head, but I can tell he's smiling. I rest my head on his lap and we watch the rest of the movie. Liam running his fingers absently through my curls.  
  
Liam Pov:  
When the movie is finished Harry is asleep. I pull out my phone and scroll through my Twitter Feed, still running my hands through Harry's silky curls. One Tweet inparticular catches my attention.  
  
Lirry Stayne (@Lirryisreal):  
Has anyone noticed @Harry_Styles has been acting kind of clingy to @Real_Liam_Payne lately? Like does anyone know why? #lirry4eva  
  
Come to think of it, Harry has been acting a bit weird around me lately. I wonder why. I decide to reply to tweet.  
  
Liam Payne (@Real_Liam_Payne)  
@Lirryisreal hmm come to think of it @Harry_Styles has been acting a bit weird lately. I'll have to ask him about it.  
  
I gently shake Harry awake. "Harry" I say softly.  
"Yea?" He says sleepily.  
I show him the tweet. He reads it then goes red.  
"So why have you been acting 'clingy' with me lately?" I ask him.  
"Uhh..." He says, seemingly looking for some kind of escape.  
"C'mon Haz you can tell me" I coax.  
"Ok well uh Liam, I really really like you, in the more then a friend sort way..." He says, quietly, "I think I might even love you"  
"W-what?" I ask shakily.  
"I think I'm in love with you" Harry says, "And I know that this will probably ruin our friendship, Great I had to ruin it didn't I?"  
I don't answer him. Instead I lean in slowly. Harry's breath hitches and I close the distance, kissing him softly. Forget Sparks. What I'm feeling now are fireworks! Harry smiles into the kiss. Eventually we pull apart because we're both smiling like lunatics.  
"Does that clear it up?" I ask.  
"Yup" he says after a moment.  
"And?" I prompt,  
"I'm definitely in love with you Li" Harry states.  
"And I'm definitely In Love with you Harry" I smirk.  
His eyes go wide, "R-Really?" He asks.  
"Yes Harry" I say and kiss him.  
Harry lays back down in my lap and I run my fingers through his curls.  
"Liam?" Harry asks.  
"Hmm?"  
"Will you be my boyfriend?" He asks.  
"Of Course Harry," I say, and kiss him again.  
Neither of us are really watching the movie, both of us are scrolling through Twitter. I smile when I see Harry responded to my tweet.  
  
Harry Styles (@Harry_Styles)  
@Real_Liam_Payne Now you know.  
  
I look down at Harry, who's smirking, and kiss him softly.  
"I certainly do," I say.  
Yes I, Liam Payne, am in love and in a relationship with my best friend and bandmate, Harry Styles, but I wouldn't want to love anyone else.


End file.
